1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser anemometry probe system employing continuous coherent detection, with single-particle mode, capable of detecting icing conditions and optionally of determining the severity of icing, an aircraft equipped with such a system, and an associated method.
The present invention relates to a laser anemometry probe system employing continuous coherent detection, with single-particle mode, capable of detecting icing conditions and optionally of determining the severity of icing, an aircraft equipped with such a system, and an associated method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known, particularly in the aeronautical field, that certain drops of supercooled water can lead to icing and present a danger to the aeroplane which is not certified under these conditions.
It is well known, particularly in the aeronautical field, that certain drops of supercooled water can lead to icing and present a danger to the aeroplane which is not certified under these conditions.
Protection against icing has given rise to the realization of preventive or corrective devices. Icing conditions occur when the atmosphere in which the aircraft is flying contains supercooled droplets (liquid water at a temperature below the freezing point temperature). The phenomenon of icing can appear on the unprotected protuberant parts of aircraft.
Detection of the icing conditions induced by the presence of supercooled water can aid the pilot in respect of the decision to trigger the de-icing of the aeroplane.
The installation of an icing severity detector, such as vibrating rods, leads to the installation of a further item of equipment, this requiring a hole in the aeroplane skin, extra cost, and additional fuel consumption.
Moreover, the icing severity detector begins to indicate information after the start of icing, which may turn out to be too late, notably if there are points on the aircraft under more severe conditions that those at the detector.
The use of a LiDAR system is known, based on the analysis of the depolarization of the optical signal backscattered by a frozen water particle.